Eric Brooks (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Blade is a master martial artist proficient in practically every form of weaponry known to man. His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. Blade is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also shows great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. He is also a skilled jazz trumpeter. | Strength = Originally, Blade appeared to possess the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that engaged in intensive regular exercise. However, after being bitten by Morbius, Blade's strength was increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, Blade is capable of lifting 1 ton. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = None | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = Blade uses a small arsenal of weapons: teakwood daggers; titanium, acid-etched swords; Kevlar body armor; automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets; and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anti-coagulants. | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = ''Blade In 1998, the movie ''Blade starred Wesley Snipes in the title role, Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler, Blade's mentor, and Stephen Dorff as Deacon Frost. The film was written by David Goyer and directed by Stephen Norrington. While not an exact adaptation of the comics, the film was faithful to the spirit of the character as created by Wolfman and Colan. Unlike in the comics, Blade's half-vampire nature was very much apparent from the beginning, and he was constantly at odds with it. Deacon Frost was depicted as a much younger, stylish, more rebellious character than his printed counterpart. ''Blade II ''Blade II (written by Goyer and directed by Guillermo del Toro) followed in 2002 and saw the Daywalker joining forces with his enemies to defeat a powerful new breed of vampire called Reapers. ''Blade: Trinity The 'trilogy' concluded in 2004 with ''Blade: Trinity (written and directed by Goyer), which introduced very modified versions of Hannibal King (played here by Ryan Reynolds) and the Nightstalkers. Blade reluctantly joins forces with the group of vampire hunters (led by Abigail Whistler, the estranged daughter of his old mentor) to prevent the original vampire Drake (a younger version of Dracula) from creating a race of super-vampires. Blade also appeared in the 1990's show of the Spider-Man Animated Series in the episode called "Neogenic Nightmare: Chapter 9: Blade the Vampire Hunter" In that episode, Spider-Man and Blade first met each other, and it also marked the very first appearance of Whistler in the Marvel Universe, as Whistler never appeared in a comic before. In this episode, Blade was hunting down Morbius. It was also revealed that Blade was the son of a vampire man with a human mother, but became orphaned after his mother left him in a foster home after she was bitten by a vampire. In the episode "The Immortal Vampire", Blade once again makes an appearance alongside Morbius. In the shows 4th season, in the episode "Partners in Danger: Chapter 7: The Vampire Queen", Blade returns and hunts down the Vampire Queen, who is revealed to be his mother. Blade made his final appearance in the show in the 5th season episode "Secret Wars: Chapter 2: Gauntlet of the Red Skull" where he was seen working side by side with Morbius and the Black Cat against the Vampire Queen until the Cat got "abducted" by Spider-Man to help him. Blade was voiced by J.D. Hall. TV Series A television series based on the films aired on Spike TV and starred rapper/actor Kirk "Sticky" Jones as Blade. The series dealt with Blade fighting an evil vampire named Marcus van Sciver in Detroit, which is also Blade's birthtown (in the series). It has also been revealed that Blade's parents were named Vanessa and Robert Brooks, and that after his mother's death, Blade's father called his son "Eric". Video Games Blade is playable in the two games based on the first two Wesley Snipes films. Blade is also a playable character in the action-RPG, Marvel Ultimate Alliance. In his simulation disk he goes to Mephisto's Realm to rescue Storm from Dark Spider-Man. | Notes = Blade, exhibits a detached personality. Specifically in the movies, he has shown an emotionless attitude and has rarely shown any sympathy for those humans he has sworn to protect. His use of shades, could also be because of this disconnected persona he has built within himself. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Blade (comics) | Links = * Blade: The Vampire Hunter/Covers * Marvel Directory * Blade Fan Website * 1994 Marvel Universe Cards #135 }} Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Night Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Hyperacusia